Step Up: Tennessee Style!
by LilNate03
Summary: is is the sixth installment of my version of 'Step Up' I will have a whole new cast along with past characters from Step Up help out the new generation. The Brighton Cardinals crew aka " The Diversity" will take on The Covington Chargers crews aka " Black Illusion".
1. Chapter 1

**Step Up: Tennessee Style**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 **A/N: This is the sixth installment of my version of 'Step Up!' I will have a whole new cast along with past characters from Step Up help out the new generation. The Brighton Cardinals crew aka " The Diversity" will take on The Covington Chargers crews aka "** **Black Illusion".**

* * *

It's 6:10 in the morning as it slightly dark outside along with very foggy and slightly cold outside. a seventeen year old jock teen named, Cody Jefferson was still sleeping in his master bed which he supposed get up ten minutes ago for school. Cody is Caucasian have short blonde hair with blue eyes. He's a 6'3" and weight 162. He's charming, athletic looking, sort of a rich kid since his father owns all the bank company while his mother is a mayor. Cody is the hottest guy in school that girls are dying to date him.

Cody has a big brother named, James Jefferson who is officer cop of the Brighton Police department while he has a beautiful wife, with two kids a son and a daughter. And Cody has a little sister who is a freshmen this year named, Emily.

Cody plays Football and Baseball which he loves to do which his father, George put him in those kinds of sports but, Cody dreams was always dancing every since he was five. Cody watches Justin Timberlake, Aaron Carter, The Backstreet Boys, B2K and many more as he watches their dance moves. Cody keeps on practice and practice until he just gets the dance routine right.

Cody's little sister, Emily walks into his room as she turn on the lights as she yelled to wake him up.

" _CODY! Wake Up! Time for school! And your friend, Charles is here."_ she yelled as she slam the door hard.

Cody wakes up while he is just shirtless in bed, Cody cover his head with a pillow as he is not a morning person.

* * *

Cody got dressed for school as he was wearing his black suit jacket with a white collar button up shirt with khaki pants and a pair of black dress shoes while he have his black backpack as he was walking downstairs.

As he got downstairs, he saw his best friend, Charles talking to his big brother, James as they were laughing and talking to each other. Charles is African-American and the same age as Cody. Charles have brown skin with a low black hair-cut with brown eyes. Charles is the co-captain of the Baseball Team while Cody be the captain of the Baseball Team.

James also have low short blonde hair with a little blonde beard and has blue eyes. James is a little shorter than Cody but very built looking since he works out as well.

Cody always curious why his big brother and his best friend are all buddy and chatting with each other.

" Yo!" yelled Cody as he was getting his best friend, Charles attention.

" Hey bro, you ready?" Charles questioned him.

" Yeah, we can hurried and get going." Cody tells his friend.

A minute later, Cody's mother, Linda Jefferson came in the living room as she was wearing her nice black business suit with black heels . Her blonde hair was in a hairstyle like Hilary Clinton which she could be her twin. Linda Jefferson is the mayor of Tiponville County and she represent 'The Republican". She's a big fan of Donald Trump and loves everything what he does for this country.

Linda doesn't approve of Cody want to dance which she thinks it's very silly and waste of time and she really don't like none of her sons hang around black people or any other race but, she only lets Cody befriends with Charles because her husband, George like Charles and approves of him and Cody hang out as best friends.

" Hey babies! I hope you guys have fun at school." Linda said.

" We will mom." Emily said

" Bye Mom!" Cody tells his mother, Linda as she grab his hand to stop as she want to talk to him.

" Wait, Cody I still need to speak to you." Linda tells her son as she gave Charles the look on her face.

Charles catch the hint as he told Cody that he will be waiting in the car as he turn and smiled at James as he told him see you around.

" See you later, Charles." James say it right back with a smile on his face.

Linda pull Cody to the corner as she warn her son to watch after his little sister and be a look out on Charles or any other races who is not white because she don't trust them.

" I need you to watch yourself and your sister's back from those other races." Linda tells her son.

Cody was being confused as he was wondering why his mother is acting like this and don't know what do she have against other races.

" Mother, why are you acting like this?" Cody questioned his mother.

" Because I don't trust them nor should you." Linda tells him in anger tone. " Hanging around with that Charles kid is bad enough, I don't want you to hang around those people understand me!"

Cody looks very pissed off at his mother. " Yes mother."

" Good! You have a good day at school." Linda tells her son, Cody as he was was walking toward Charles's car to head to school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Step Up: Tennessee Style!**

 **Written by: LilNate03**

 _ **Authors Note:** Hey Guys! Sorry for the delay...I been extremely busy lately and I didn't have time to write any more chapters. But, I'm so glad that you guys like my story! Shout out to the reviewers, Lindsay and Natalie! _

_Thank You guys! Yes! I will continue this story and this story is gonna be epic!_

 _Hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

Heading into the kitchen to grab a quick breakfast to eat. A hot sexy African-American teen named, Kristina Payne was coming downstairs to grab a wheat Nutrient cereal bar with a purified 'Nestle Pure Life' Water Bottle as she was going to head out to school. Kristina is light skinned with long black hair with brown eyes. Kristina is 5'7" and weight 137lbs. Her waist size is small to 26 inches while her hips is 39 inches and her chest size 35 inches and she wears 32C Bra sizes.

Kristina has two little brothers named, Cameron who is a year younger than her and the other one named, Caleb who is now a freshman this year. Cameron plays on the Varsity Football team while Caleb plays on the Freshman Boys Basketball Team. Both Cameron and Caleb are biracial since their father who is Kristina's father is Caucasian named, Andy Zealanders who is actually a coach for the Varsity Football Team.

Kristina's real father, Joseph have passed away when she was one years old as he was burn up inside of his car and burn almost to ashes. So, her mother, Derecca already was pregnant with another man's baby when she was carrying Cameron. Derecca wasn't happy with her marriage with her husband, Joseph because he became a alcoholic along with smoking weed and sometimes was abusive.

Derecca move on in a relationship with her husband's best friend who was her co-worker at the time at a restaurant named, ' Country Kitchen'. Derecca and Andy had affairs many times and Andy wants to be with Derecca along with being a father that Kristina deserves.

Derecca and Andy hold off by getting married two years after Joseph's death and have two sons together as the five of them became a one happy family.

Caleb came running down the stairs as he ran into the kitchen as he bump into Kristina to get into the 'Frosted Flakes cereal. Caleb is Caramel light-skinned with curly dark brown hair in a sort of afro style and baby blue eyes color. He is a 6'1" and weight 175lbs. He's handsome, charming and very good looking. Caleb works out in the gym often as he have muscular arms with great biceps and abs. Caleb has a tattoo of a lion on his right shoulder as it says 'Kings Zealanders' and on the other side of his arms was roman numbers.

Most girls wants to date him which he love the ladies but, he's also bisexual as he now currently dating his long time best friend, Dallas who is also African-American. Dallas was already gay which he has a crush on Caleb every since he was in the sixth grade while Caleb was in the third grade but, during the summer before Caleb started high school. While Caleb and Dallas was alone in the Caleb's bedroom playing video games. Caleb and Dallas made out as Dallas gave him oral sex.

Kristina couldn't believe it in her eyes either but, she didn't want her step-father, Andy to know about Caleb's sexuality but, she's shock that Caleb get with a senior and he is a upcoming freshman.

 _'Caleb! WHAT THE HELL!'_ yelled Kristina as she accidentally spill her water on her top.

 _' Oh! My bad sis, I was trying to hurried and eat first before we leave for school.'_ said Caleb.

 _' Yeah right, you just can't wait to see your boyfriend, Dallas.'_ said Kristina.

 _' Hey, keep it down! I don't want Mom, Dad and Cameron to know about this.'_ said Caleb.

 _' Chill bro I got you. Just tell Dallas I say hi when you see him.'_ Kristina tells her little brother.

 _' I will.'_ Caleb replies back as he grab a bowl to pour his cereal in.

Kristina's mother, Derecca walk in the kitchen as she gave both Kristina and Caleb a kiss on the forehead as she tells them good morning.

 _' Morning kids!'_ said Derecca as she was making coffee for her and her husband, Andy. Derecca has short black hair with brown eyes and have a brown skinned tone. Derecca is kind of thick by the waist but, she loves her job to be a lawyer.

 _' Hey Mom!'_ said both Kristina and Caleb.

 _' I know you guys are defiantly excited about school! Especially you Caleb, I hope you have a wonderful first day of high school!'_ said Derecca.

 _' Yeah, he will alright with Dallas...'_ Kristina grinned as Caleb was trying shut his sister up.

Their mother, Derecca laughed as she kissed both Caleb and Kristina on the forehead as she let them know how proud she was. _' I'm so proud of you two including your brother, Cameron.'_

 _' We know mom, and we are very lucky to have you as our mom.'_ Kristina replies to her mother as she gave her mom a big hugged.

Meanwhile, Cameron is also extremely hot just like Caleb but even hotter came into the kitchen with his 'Varsity Cardinals Football' hoodie with blue diem and black/white/grey Air Jordan.

 _' Hey guys! Yall ready? I'm driver.'_ Cameron said.

 _' No, I'm driving.'_ Kristina said.

 _' No, I'm driving! Mom say I can drive to school this time.'_ Cameron said.

 _' I did. And Cameron, you better not a whole lot of people driving my car especially that Tiffany girl. Got it?'_ said Derecca.

 _' Yes Mom, I promise.'_ Cameron promise his mother.

 _' Alright, you guys have fun in school! Love you!'_ said Derecca.

 _' Love You Too!'_ Kristina, Cameron and Caleb.


End file.
